The driving power supplies of fluorescent lamps in the current mainstream market are provided externally or embedded in an aluminum tube chase. LEDs have been widely applied in lighting due to its high light emitting efficiency, energy saving, long service life, adjustable brightness, safety, reliability and other advantages. Therefore, if there is a need to convert a traditional fluorescent lamp into an LED lamp with an external power supply, the wiring mode of the primary fluorescent lamp holder needs to be re-modified (because the driving mode of the LED is different from that of the traditional fluorescent lamp), resulting in technical difficulty and high replacement cost for the replacement of a traditional fluorescent lamp with an LED lamp. Meanwhile, as a large-angle light emitting fluorescent lamp occupies ⅓ space of an aluminum tube, it is infeasible to embed the power supply in the aluminum tube case because the aluminum tube is low in height. A driving mode of embedding the power supply on two sides of the tube end is thus proposed. However, if such driving mode is adopted, the power supply has lots of deficiencies in power capacity and electrical appliance performance due to its limited length, such as, limited power, electromagnetic interference and high cost. For example, Patent No. 20072018726.5 disclosed an LED constant current driving circuit, comprising a power supply module connected to both commercial power and a lamp set comprising one or more diodes, characterized in that: the power supply module comprises an AD input end, a rectification circuit, an isolating transformer and a constant current output circuit that are serially connected; and the output end of the constant current output circuit is connected with the lamp set. Because such power supply can be connected to commercial power voltage only, the linear matching capability is poor when a plurality of LEDs are driven with constant current. The driving effect may be best when an output voltage is slightly higher than the voltage of the LED lamp. However, with the consideration that too low efficiency or failure of constant current may be caused by voltage fluctuation in the practical application environment and that there are various fluorescent lamp rectifiers at present with varied output voltages, for example, rectifiers with 180VAC output and 130VAC output available in Japan, such driving circuit does not seem appropriate anymore. Such driving circuit may cause insufficient driving voltage to the LED, thereby resulting in insufficient brightness or low brightness, reducing the application safety, and shortening the service life.